


Maybe It's Time to Walk Away

by delicate_lex



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bunkers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Walk Away Ending, car crash, the collapse still happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_lex/pseuds/delicate_lex
Summary: Deputy Rosalie Evans defeats all of Joseph's heralds and when he offers her the choice to walk away what will happen to her and her friends?





	Maybe It's Time to Walk Away

All three of Joseph's Heralds have been taken down, and now The Father himself was asking the Deputy to meet with him at his compound. The drive from the Whitetails to Joseph’s small Island didn’t take too long but as soon as Rosalie spotted the chain fence surrounding the compound she was flooded with the memory of how the night of Joseph’s arrest went the first time. She didn’t have anyone with her, she barely made it out alive then and after killing Joseph’s siblings who knows what he’ll do. Pulling up to the small church Rosalie mentally kicked herself for not asking for backup, if not the Sheriff, Hudson, or Pratt she could really use Jess or Grace to help watch her back. The weren’t any peggies in sight as Rosalie exited the jeep she had “borrowed” and walked up to the church doors where Joseph emerged.

“And the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the altar the souls of the Martyrs, slain because of the word of God.” Joseph spoke out with such power that shook Rosalie's core. “You’ve made Martyrs of my family and I am prepared to do the same to yours.” He said as her friends whom look to be under the effects of bliss brought the Sheriff and her fellow deputies to their knees and held them at gunpoint. This wasn’t good, Joseph was going to kill her friends just like she killed his.

“But God is watching us. And he will judge us on what we choose in this moment.” Joseph took a step forward and Rosalie had to fight the urge to back away, she didn’t like where this was going. “When will you learn that every problem can’t be solved with a bullet? When you first came here, I gave you that choice to walk away.” Rosalie remembers that night clearly, he did give her the choice to walk away but she wanted to prove to Pratt and Hudson that she wasn’t just some rookie who couldn’t hold her own.

If she could go back to that night she’d swallow her pride and leave that church in a heartbeat because arresting Joseph wasn’t worth the torture that she and her coworkers went through, Joey didn’t deserve to be tortured by John, Sheriff Whitehorse didn’t deserve to be manipulated by Faith into almost taking his life, and Staci and Rosalie didn’t deserve to be brainwashed by Jacob.

“In the face of God I am making you that offer one last time, put down your guns and take your friends and you leave me my flock, and you go in peace.” Joseph declared. Rosalie was about to answer him before Joey’s voice cut through the air. “Go in peace? You’re fucking insane.” She shouted, struggling against her binds. “Is he? We never should have come here in the first place.” Staci replied, his voice sounded exhausted from his time spent at the veterans center. Rosalie turned to Whitehorse her eyes begging for him to tell her what to do.

“You know what to do Rose.” He responded, his face remained firm and in that moment Rosalie knew what she had to do. Joseph took a step towards Rosalie and held out his arms. “Remember, God is watching.” Taking a deep breath Rosalie put her gun back into her holster and turned to her friends. “I think we’ve fought enough, lets go.” Rosalie exclaimed, no matter how much she wanted to see Joseph behind bars her gut told her that there would be not be a good outcome if she chose to resist his offer.

Joseph’s face instantly relaxed and he grasped Rosalie’s shoulders and spoke. “Forgive and you will be forgiven.” The blissed out residents of Hope County untied her coworkers and Rosalie followed Staci and the Sheriff to her jeep ignoring Joey’s protests. “Rosalie what the hell are you doing?” She yelled, Rosalie could live with Joey hating her for this but she didn’t want her friends to suffer from this man anymore. “HUDSON GET IN THE CAR NOW!” Whitehorse shouted causing Joey to calm down and reluctantly get into the jeep with the rest of them.

“Now what Sheriff? We can’t just let Joseph get away with this.” Rosalie asked, chewing on her nails, a nervous habit that she never bothered to break. The Sheriff sighed, “We’re goin’ to head to Missoula and get the fucking National Guard.” he replied before turning on the radio. A familiar tune started to fill the car.  
“ ** _Only youuu~_** ” Before Rosalie could register the song that Jacob had used to condition her and Staci her vision began to fade before she blacked out.


End file.
